


Puppy Tails - Machine Gun

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [127]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Sickfic, Silly, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a stomach ache.</p><p> </p><p>This fic is based loosly on something I suffered myself and an episode of a certain sitcom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Machine Gun

“John I don’t want to alarm you, but I’m dying.” John shook himself awake and jumped out of bed, frightening Gladstone in the process. Sherlock stood by the bedroom door doubled over clutching his stomach in pain. 

“Shit, let me help you.” John said as he reached out toward Sherlock.

“No, don’t touch me!” Sherlock groaned slapping John’s hand away. “Just pass me your gun and I’ll put myself out of my misery.”

“Come on, now you’re being silly. At least tell me where it’s hurting.” John asked as he grabbed his jeans and climbed into them.

“I admit I don’t think much of your skills of deduction but John, even you must be able to see it’s my stomach.” Sherlock snapped as he panted heavily, sweat forming on his brow.

“More detail.” John snapped back. “I need more detail.”

“It feels like someone has their hands in my insides and is twisting… Oh god, John put me out of my misery!” Sherlock groaned.

“Have you still got your appendix?” John asked, an idea springing to his mind. 

“Yes.” Sherlock groaned. “You don’t think… Oh god it hurts.” John edged around Sherlock toward the living room.

“Are you going to let me help you get down the stairs because we’re going to have to get you to the hospital. I have inkling that you might have appendicitis.” John asked as Sherlock allowed him to manoeuvre him into the living room. 

“I can’t do this.” Sherlock said as he gripped the kitchen chair where he had previously been sat for four hours looking down his microscope.

“Uhm, Sherlock.” John asked picking up a sweet packet from the table next to the microscope. “Did you eat all of these sugar free sweets?” Sherlock looked at the empty wrapper, they were his favourites, Eclairs.

“I must have John, but I don’t see…” Sherlock started, then suddenly he bent over and there was a sound not unlike machine gun fire. John raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back a smirk as his friend blushed furiously.

“Feel better?” John asked, holding his nose.

“A bit.” Sherlock replied embarrassed.

“If you read the packet.” John said turning the wrapper over in his hand. “It says excessive consumption has laxative effects. It’s the sorbitol Sherlock.” Sherlock didn’t reply, instead making a mad dash for the toilet.

“Air freshener is under the sink.” John called as he made his way back to bed. “What am I going to do with your father?” John laughed as he lifted Gladstone onto the bed and started to redress. Gladstone happily wagged his tail in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the sugar free sweets, I didn't actually eat a whole pack either. You're best off having an apple.


End file.
